Dr. Liquor
Dr. Liquor (also known as Liquor) is the main antagonist in the 2018 adult animated film, Bulldog the Flea. He is the ruthless flea, and an animal tester, who later becomes the mad scientist; therefore, he kidnaps a bulldog believing using its DNA to create a potion for immortality. He is voiced by Matt Groening. History Past Dr. Liquor is a greedy mad scientist who wants to win a science fair contest and kill Hildy out of jealousy. After the Giant Spider brags to Ludo about the invisible Goldfish that created, Dr. Liquor went up to Ludo to asks if it was true, but the fish dissapearing completely. After he, Dim, Wit, Flead and Ludo confront Hildy about the fish Liquor finds out about Bulldog, and he along with the others break into Hildy's lab and steals the scientific formula. He then replicates Hildy's science experiments and brings the dead vampire bat back to life, but he mistakenly shocked Flead with the bat in his mouth. When Liquor's experiment was complete, he saw Flead beginning to change, the vampire bat began taking over his personality and becomes a hideous Vampire Flea. Liquor then orders him to take over the world and kill Hildy in order to win a science fair contest, but the vampire flea, showing no traces of the what once was Flead, instead betrays Liquor and menacingly mauling, and thus, eating him. Legacy The action of Dr. Liquor led to the transformation of at least several bugs, including himself on California. But in the years that followed led to a positive advantage to the bugs in the world. The Return Dr. Liquor eventually returns as a spirit summoned out of Hell, being charged because of unauthorized mutations with animal genes. He kidnapped a bulldog from Tibet who is believed to be 300 years old, trying to use his genes to develop a potion for immortality. The dog escapes the lab and Dr. Liquor orders his goons to find him. His many attempts to capture "Shaggy" (the dog's name given by the Douglas family) resulted in the "accidental" capture of Griffin, that was after bites Bulldog and became a dog himself. Liquor's team finds the real dog and takes him back to the lab. Hidden in the laboratory, Griffin witnesses Dr. Liquor injecting his rival, Hildy, with a drug that will paralyze him for several months, and turns her into a abusive bug-cat hybrid, giving Liquor enough time to usurp control of the company. After viewing security cameras, Liquor and his minions realize that somehow Griffin became an exact copy of the vicious dog. Liquor orders Ludo to go to Griffin's house to "pay him a visit." Griffin is taken to the lab to be euthanized, but Liquor has a court summons, and must deal with Griffin later. Right before he leaves, Liquor mocks Griffin in canine form, revealing his past, and after this, Griffin bites him on the finger. He then begins to exhibit the same issues Griffin had at the beginning of his adventure; Griffin had successfully transferred the gene sequence into Dr. Liquor. Ultimate Defeat Griffin, with the help of the animal-mutated bugs, manages to escape as a normal flea and races to the courthouse in his car with the mutated bugs. He calls his girlfriend and kids, tells them to meet him at the courthouse with clothes and the dog. He gets caught in a traffic jam and changes into a dog to get to the courthouse in time, where his family are waiting for him. In the courtroom, Griffin is called back to the stand by Ludo's former thugs, Dim and Wit, and tries to get him to admit what he has done, but Ludo manages to hide his secret. Thinking fast, Dave mocks Liquor by implying he was working under Strictland's shadow, and angers him. The two begin growling at each another, and the judge, exasperated by Griffin's canine behavior, orders the bailiff to remove him. But Griffin thinking fast, throws Liquor nightstick like a common stick, alerting his dog senses to get it, thus causing him to grow a tail. Liquor is immediately sucked into Hell into the afterlife. As he's being taken away, Liquor swears vengeance on Griffin before yelling to the bailiff "You son of A BITCH!!!" Personality Dr. Liquor is a cold, heartless, quite homicidal, manipulative, and abusive mad scienist, who is willling to kidnap a bulldog believing using its DNA to create a potion for immortality, disguised as an animal tester. Despite his arrogance and egotism, Liquor is much less ruthless, malicious and heartless than his villainous yet contemptible successor Venomous. Regardless, he still proved to be truly greedy, selfish, deceptive, opprobrious, untrustworthy and quite avaricious for a predator who is willing to commit kidnapping and murder for his goals to be fulfilled. Appearence Quotes Trivia *His last prediction led to his death. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fighter Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful